The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Current mobile computing devices such as, but not limited to, smartphones typically contain more wireless technologies and standards as time progresses. Support for more wireless technologies and standards may be typically achieved by additional hardware systems. Considerations are typically given for power, cost, and/or physical space when designing mobile computing devices for users
Typically, current wireless communication systems require higher data rates to enable increasingly complex applications. Wireless communication systems may involve communications at frequencies as high as 60 GHz. Communications at high frequencies may allow for more available spectrums and bandwidths, but may lead to high propagation loss and penetration loss. Spectral efficiency may be improved by multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) techniques.
Fifth generation wireless communication systems such as 5G typically are expected to have peak data throughputs of approximately 10 gigabits per second. Higher data throughputs typically may be achieved by using a broader frequency range, improving data encoding and/or error correction, and/or improving signal reception. Higher frequencies such as those above 37 GHz are typically known to have a higher degree of signal interference from physical objects such as, but not limited to, buildings and/or people, compared to typically more traditional cellular frequencies. Improvements in data encoding and/or error correction typically require considerations for hardware costs and/or power usage. Signal reception may typically be improved with additional hardware components such as, but not limited to, antennas and/or amplifiers and typically require considerations such as, but not limited to, hardware cost, power usage, and/or physical dimensions.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limited the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that some companies may implement wireless communication designs that comprise of a plurality of antennas to improve signal reception of a predetermined frequency range.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.